Ghost
by UnangelicHalo
Summary: Jesse's disappeared and Suze gets worried. Little does she know that she's about to get the shock of her life. Oneshot. Read and Review.


Hey. This is my first Mediator story, and my first one-shot so be nice and review after you've finished. Kinda fluffy nearer the end. Sorry it's so short. It seemed longer when it was handwritten. Well on with the story:

I sat down on my bed enjoying the sun streaming through the window. It was a lovely, hot day and I'd just got back from the beach with Adam and Cee Cee.

I was kinda disappointed that Jesse wasn't here but I didn't worry too much about it. I assumed he was wherever he was when he wasn't in my room. I grabbed my towel and had a refreshing shower. Afterward I went down and ate another of Andy's culinary masterpieces. Then I went to bed - being at the beach all day must be really tiring since it was only 8'oclock.

The next morning, I was woken up by the phone ringing. Mom and Andy were at work, Sleepy and Dopey were out surfing and Doc was at the Library researching the time space continuum or something – I mean it this kid does this kinda stuff for fun! So anyway I dragged myself out of bed and picked up the phone. It was Father Dom and he sounded really happy, he said there was something I  'had to see'. 

I wasn't really that excited about whatever it was that I had to see because I figured it was probably something to do with mediator stuff. But I might as well look good, I thought, it could be a hot ghost. It's not like the one I like – the hot ghost I mean – likes me back.

Well, I got changed into this sweet little beaded dress with matching sandals and headed off to the academy where Father D said to meet him.

While I was walking – it wasn't very far – I was kinda wondering where Jesse was. Then again, he hadn't been around for a while, actually not since that time he kissed me. I was hoping it was because he loved me, thought I didn't like him back and was embarrassed that he kissed me. Although I knew the more reason was that it was a 'thank you for bringing me back from the shadowland ' kiss and now he knows that I like him because I kissed him back.

I had an idea then, I was sure Jesse would want to see this thing Father Dominic wanted me to see. He always was more interested in me as a mediator than a potential girlfriend. Well, I could call him and see how he was, while under the pretence that I wanted him to see the thing. 

I called his name in my head but he didn't come. I rolled my eyes and whispered "Jesse!" Still nothing. I checked if there was anyone around before calling him louder and louder until I was practically screaming. I hadn't tried to call him since the kiss as I had wanted to give him his space.

The last time he didn't come when I called was when Jack exorcised him. I was really starting to run now. I couldn't lose him again!

By the time I was at the Academy I was really out of breath – you try sprinting 1 and a half miles! – But I sill ran into Father D's office. As soon as I got in there I yelled

" Jesse's …" I stopped as there he was – Jesse I mean – sitting on Father Dom's chair. I was so glad to see him I didn't realise how different he looked. 

Before I knew what I was doing I threw my arms around him. He seemed warmer than usual… Right then I realised what I was doing and partly because of that, partly because I was wondering why he was so warm, I pulled back and looked at him. Then I noticed what I should have done as soon of I came in.

Jesse was paler than normal, he looked ill. Do ghosts get ill? Then I realised something else, he didn't have the ghostly glow he usually does.

"Huh?" I said out loud. Then I was in for the shock of my life when Father D told me "Jesse's alive?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I screeched. Then he told me everything. About how they didn't want to get my hopes up when they found a possible way to bring him back, how they completed the ritual and how Jesse took his first breath – in excruciating pain apparently. And I just stood there dumbfounded, I'm sure my mouth was wide open.

I think I must have fainted because the next thing I remember is Jesse sitting over me calling me Querida in a worried voice. Then I remembered what was happening and I felt ready to faint again. He handed me a glass of water, which I drank thirstily. 

Then I threw my arms around him again, unbelievably happy. He pulled back slightly and captured my lips with his. 

I vaguely recall Father D coming back into the room but I was kinda busy with Jesse. 

Later that night I told Mom some excuse about Jesse's apartment being burned down or something, I don't really remember, and she let him stay in Doc's room until we found him a flat, a couple of weeks later.

We got married a couple of years later after I finished my degree in fashion design {A/N I have no idea if that is an actual degree as I live in the U.K and am only 13}. He got a job as a policeman. I was hired by Gucci but we still live in Carmel.

And I know it sounds cheesy but we lived happily ever after. 

Ok now review! And if you can guess which song these lyrics( I'll still change my underwear if that's ok with you) are from then you get a virtual ice cream.

Well review!!

Queen of…..Stuff.

Kat.


End file.
